King and Queen County, Virginia
King and Queen County is a county located in the Middle Peninsula in the U.S. state of Virginia. As of 2000, the population is 6,630. Its county seat is King and Queen Court House. History King and Queen County was established in 1691 from New Kent County. The county is named for King William III and Queen Mary of England. King and Queen County is notable as one of the few counties in the United States of America to have recorded a larger population in the 1790 census than in the 2000 one. On March 2, 1864, the Battle of Walkerton, an engagement of the American Civil War took place here, resulting in a Confederate victory. For many years, county publications noted that the county lacked any traffic lights. This is now no longer the case, as a traffic light has been installed on U.S. Route 360 at St. Stephen's Church. The county contains no incorporated towns, and lies well off any interstate highway. It is extremely rural, to the point of being rustic. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 845 km² (326 mi²). 819 km² (316 mi²) of it is land and 26 km² (10 mi²) of it (3.08%) is water. Demographics As of the census2 of 2000, there were 6,630 people, 2,673 households, and 1,897 families residing in the county. The population density was 8/km² (21/mi²). There were 3,010 housing units at an average density of 4/km² (10/mi²). The racial makeup of the county was 61.22% White, 35.67% Black or African American, 1.42% Native American, 0.27% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 0.15% from other races, and 1.25% from two or more races. 0.87% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 2,673 households out of which 26.80% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 52.60% were married couples living together, 13.50% had a female householder with no husband present, and 29.00% were non-families. 24.60% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.00% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.48 and the average family size was 2.94. In the county, the population was spread out with 22.70% under the age of 18, 7.00% from 18 to 24, 26.80% from 25 to 44, 27.00% from 45 to 64, and 16.40% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 41 years. For every 100 females there were 95.20 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 92.50 males. The median income for a household in the county was $35,941, and the median income for a family was $40,563. Males had a median income of $33,217 versus $21,753 for females. The per capita income for the county was $17,236. 10.90% of the population and 7.80% of families were below the poverty line. Out of the total people living in poverty, 8.10% are under the age of 18 and 14.80% are 65 or older. Unincorporated communities *King and Queen Court House Category:Counties of Virginia Category:King and Queen County, Virginia Category:Established in 1691